


Love Wins

by Zenece



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenece/pseuds/Zenece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love wins.  Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wins

Kathryn Janeway was standing at the dais of the transport hub and surveyed the area around her, trying to get her bearings. The unfamiliar alien signs made it a bit more difficult than usual to orient herself and she searched for the symbols marking the exit towards the city center where B’Elanna would be waiting for her to spend some shore leave together on this quaint little planet. 

She readjusted the strap of her bag as she finally identified the symbol she was looking for. A grin appeared on her face as she could make out the familiar form of her lover and her hand automatically shot up to wave at her. 

On the ground floor, B’Elanna noticed it and waved back. Although Kathryn was too far away to see it clearly, she was sure that her lover was grinning from ear to ear.   
Her diplomatic duties had taken up a lot of her time in the last couple of days, and they had barely seen each other. And as their relationship was in the exciting early stage, even a couple of days apart seemed like an eternity. 

Briskly, Kathryn made her way off the platform, stepping onto the escalator that would take her to the portal where her lover was waiting for her. She could feel the grin on her face, and the butterflies in her stomach. 

A man almost brutally bumped into her, but her smile barely faltered as he mumbled something that could be interpreted as either an apology or an additional insult.   
But Kathryn didn’t really care. 

She was almost at the ground level, when suddenly the air around her seemed to electrify for a moment before a shockwave knocked her to the ground. Abruptly the light around her disappeared, only to be filled with the blackness of smoke and dirt. 

There was no sound, it seemed. But as Kathryn sat up, she saw people’s mouths move and she realized there were sounds, but she probably just couldn’t hear them. 

There must have been an explosion, it slowly dawned on her. And the bright and lively transport hub had been reduced to a smoking, charred image of hell. 

Kathryn blinked a couple of times, wondering, hoping that this was somehow not real and that reality would return soon.   
But the raw images of destruction remained and she could hear screams starting to break through the quietness. Her eyes fell on someone next to her, someone who was clutching his leg and howling in pain. 

The ringing in her ears had gone by now, but she quickly wished it hadn’t because it had buffered the agonizing sounds of terror and panic that surrounded her. 

Kathryn blinked and looked around, the impact of the situation only slowly sinking in. 

B’Elanna. The name of her lover flashed through her confused brain.   
She tried to get up, feeling the need to find her, but discarded that idea when her leg protested. A brief check revealed an ugly flesh-wound, probably caused by some debris flying around in the explosion. 

A woman stumbled past her, and Kathryn grabbed her arm.  
“Excuse me, is that the exit to the city center?” She asked, pointing in the direction where she assumed her lover would be.

The woman uttered something incomprehensible and it took Kathryn a moment to realize she was speaking her own language which Kathryn could not understand. The woman shook off her hand and moved on and Kathryn wanted to yell not to leave her behind, but she realized that with her universal translator down, the woman would not understand her either. 

A feeling of desolation settled upon her for a second before she took a deep breath and, favoring her left leg, she tried to move into –what she figured to be- the direction of the exit. 

The movement hurt, and her progress was slow, but Kathryn gritted her teeth and continued, meter by meter.   
It seemed that the pain in her leg got worse with each step and as she reached down, she could feel her hand was wet. When she brought it up, she noticed it was covered with blood. 

Kathryn tried to go on for a bit, but after a while was forced to continue on hands and knees. The thought of reaching B’Elanna made her keep going.

Around her, people were also trying to get out, some more successfully than others. Some were still screaming, others were oddly quiet, as if in shock. A man next to her was mumbling in his own language, and although she couldn’t understand any of the people around her, she felt connected with them through their situation. 

She was moving more slowly now, feeling the energy drain out of her with every heartbeat. But she couldn’t stop. Not yet. 

The sounds were fading again, toning down to a mere hum, like it had been in the beginning. Was she starting to lose consciousness?   
Kathryn redoubled her efforts to move, to keep going, to fight the darkness that was creeping at the edges of her vision. 

“Kathryn!!” 

Kathryn frowned and tilted her head. Did she just hear her name? 

“Kathryn!! Oh my god, Kathryn!” 

There it was again, and it was followed by two hands touching her, arms encircling her, lips kissing her hair. “It’s okay, you’re safe.” 

“B’Elanna…” Kathryn whispered, relief flooding through her. “You’re here.” 

“They wanted me to get out of here, but I couldn’t leave you.” B’Elanna spoke urgently while checking her over. She kissed her lover’s hair again. “I could never leave you behind.” 

Kathryn felt the last of her strength seep out of her body with the knowledge that she was now safe, that her lover would take care of her. “What happened?” She asked weakly, the curiosity in her never faltering. 

“Terrorist attack, they say.” B’Elanna grumbled as she picked up her lover’s body to carry it to safety. “But it’s okay, you’re safe now. I’ll keep you safe. I promise.” 

Kathryn closed her eyes, knowing that B’Elanna would keep her promise. She could feel the other woman’s heartbeat where her head rested against her chest and she all of a sudden she knew for a fact that they would survive this. They would get through this together…

Because love wins. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Today, terrorists attacked my country, my people, my life.   
> But they won't win. Because love wins. Always. 
> 
> It could have been me.   
> Je suis Bruxelles.


End file.
